


You Know What I Want

by kikideath



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikideath/pseuds/kikideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank finds Gerard reading fanfics and uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What I Want

Gerard sat at the small table of the tour bus. The light snoring of his band mates drifted in the background as Gerard's eyes danced across the screen of his lap top. A cigarette dangled loosely between his fingers and the ashen tip drooped as it grew. Beside him was a cup of coffee that had gone cold from neglect. Gerard stared at his computer, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration before a large smile parted his lips. "Whattya doing?" Gerard jumped at the sudden voice and looked up to see Frank standing there in his boxers. His hair was sticking out at odd angles and Gerard could tell Frank hadn't woken up on his own accord. He seemed tense. "Nothing. Just reading." 

Gerard continued to study his friend, fighting the urge to bite his lower lip as he noticed just how low Frank's boxers were hugging his hips. He snapped himself out of it before he got caught staring. "Everything ok Frank?" Frank stared at Gerard for a second before his face faulted. "There was a spider in my bunk." Gerard chuckled softly at his friend. "A spider Frankie?" He asked teasingly. "Shut up, that fucker was huge!" Frank exclaimed. His sincere fright made Gerard laugh harder. He thought is was funny the way Frank panicked over such a small bug. Frank pouted as his friend laughed and made his way over to take the seat across from Gerard. "Meanie." Frank said as he stuck out his tongue. 

After a minute more of chuckling, Gerard snuffed out the cigarette he had been smoking and returned his attention to his computer. Frank watched Gerard for a moment and could have sworn he saw his friends face turn pink in the dull light of the computer. Frank hated being ignored so he stood up and moved to sit next to Gerard. Before he could sit down, Gerard had closed his computer. Frank sat and rested his head on Gerard's shoulder. He had done it a million times before, but for some reason this sent his heart into a rapid flutter. "Gee?" He spoke softly. "Hm?" Frank could feel the vibrations in Gerard's shoulder as he replied. "Can I bunk with you tonight?" This too was something they had done many times, but it was usually the result of some sort of damage to the bus or bunks. "Yeah, of course Frankie." 

Frank smiled softly to himself as he could have sworn he heard Gerard's heart begin to beat faster. Gerard adjusted and sat Frank up. "Lemme hit the bathroom first." Frank stood up and let Gerard slide out. Gerard picked up his lap top and set it on his bunk on the way to the bathroom. Once the door was shut Frank tip-toed to Gerard's bunk. Gerard was being sneaky about what he was looking at and Frank had to know what was making his friend blush. He flipped the lap top open and his jaw fell open. Frank's eyes danced across the page.

'Gerard's eyes fluttered and he moaned in ecstasy as Frank wrapped his warm, soft lips over his rock hard dick.'

Frank was in disbelief. They all knew about the crazy shit their fans would write, but he never imagined Gerard would ever be into it. He glanced at the top of the page and saw 'Frerard, Chapter 19.' He could not believe Gerard would read anything like this, especially one with so many chapters. Frank quickly closed the computer and went back to the table. It wasn't until he sat down that he noticed how hard he was. His dick had somehow managed to escape through the hole in his boxers and prod his stomach. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath as he hid everything from plain view. 

He sat and tried to calm his heart rate. He heard the toiled flush and the sink water run. Frank knew me must of looked frazzled so he tried to preoccupy himself by picking at his barely existing finger nails. Frank heard Gerard exit the bathroom, but he didn't want to lift his head for fear of giving himself away. Gerard continued to shuffle around his bunk for a minute. "You coming Frank?" Frank nodded and stood, making sure everything stayed hidden from view. He walked over to Gerard's bunk to find him already under the cover. Frank frowned. "What is it?" Gerard asked. "My blanket's infested." Frank pouted. 

Gerard smiled and lifted the corner of his blanket. "Climb in." He invited. Frank slid into the bunk and felt Gerard wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him in. Frank followed Gerard's lead and ended up with his head on Gerard's chest. "Gee?" He could help but to ask. He had toyed with the idea of being with Gerard, but he knew nothing could happen beyond their stage flirting. "Yeah?" Gerard inquired sleepily. "Is this ok?" Frank asked. "Sure. The bunk is small, but I don't toss and turn so that'll help a bit. If you wanna move just nudge me." Frank nodded and snuggled in closer. 'Why the hell not?' He thought to himself. 

As they laid there Gerard's breathing grew softer and Frank could tell he was nearly asleep if he wasn't already. Frank's mind was too busy with wondering 'what if' to let him get any sleep. Then he felt it. His heart jumped up in his chest. Gerard's thumb was gently stroking Frank's arm. Frank felt foolish for getting so excited over something so small, but he couldn't help it. Gerard's breathing was still really soft, so Frank assumed he was sleeping and not aware of his actions. Frank sat up on his arms gently not wanting to disturb Gerard. 

He studied the sleeping mans face. His eyes rested on Gerard's lips. They looked so soft. Frank grew more and more aware of the pounding his heart was doing in his ribcage. He swallowed and figured if there ever was a time, this was it. He leaned over and gently rested his lips on Gerard's. He sat there, savoring the sensation. He jumped when he felt Gerard's hand caress his back. "Gee. I'm sorry, I didn-" Gerard put a finger over his lips and stared at him through half lidded eyes. Gerard moved his arm from Frank's back and placed it on his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips met and Frank shuddered as he felt Gerard's tongue run across his lower lip. Without thinking, Frank climbed on top of Gerard. 

In that moment he was thankful for having such a small frame, otherwise it would have been impossible in that tiny bunk. Frank smiled as Gerard let out a soft moan as he rubbed their stiffness together. Feeling bold, Frank leaned on Gerard's chest and nibbled on his ear and when he spoke he could feel Gerard shiver beneath him. "I saw what was on your computer Gee." Frank sat up and stared into Gerard's eyes. Gerard gazed back up at him and smiled wickedly before reaching out and grabbing Frank's erection. Frank gasped and bit his lip. Still smiling, Gerard began to move his and up and down the outside of Frank's underwear and replied, "Then you know what I want."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on dA for ages so it's nothing new. I'm just trying to move my stuff away from dA slowly but surely. 
> 
> Critique not desired.


End file.
